Strawberry Scented
by wirenoose
Summary: They compliment each other rather well. And besides, no matter what, L has never been able to resist anything strawberry scented. LxRaito, rated T for later swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Hi everyone, so this is my first LxRaito story. It is a one shot for now but I might extend it later. This is my second account, created especially for yaoi stories. My second account, technically my first is feather-ink, that account will be for stories containing female OCs. But I hope you all enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

L lay awake in bed, the easy breathing of his number one suspect making him drowsy.

But not drowsy enough to fall asleep.

It is snowing out, Raito is shivering slightly under the covers. L doesn't feel all that cold so he unlocks his side of the handcuffs, locking it to the bed post.

Carefully, he folds his part of the blanket over Raito and little by little, the young man stops his shivering.

L gets out of bed and shuffles to the kitchen. Once there, he rummages through the fridge in search of something sweet. He comes up with a strawberry cake that Watari had whipped up earlier that day.

Pulling out one of the chairs at the small table, L crouches down and systematically cuts his cake into even pieces.

Things have been plaguing his mind as of late, things he has not been able to make sense of. Swirling thoughts that bring up old memories he would rather leave tucked away.

Kira had killed Beyond.

He had received word from Roger, how the old man had obtained that information was not his problem.

First A and now B.

L has lost his first generation of successors.

If he is right, and Raito is Kira, then Raito killed his little brother.

Granted, it was his sociopathic, criminal little brother, but Beyond was still his brother, just as A was, just as Near, Mello and Matt are.

If he is being honest with himself, part of him desperately wishes that Raito isn't Kira, that maybe, it is just Misa or someone else. If he is being honest with himself, he really, really hopes that he is wrong in his assumptions.

He does not want Raito to be Kira.

But on the same token, L loves being right, and if Raito is Kira, then that would mean, that L is right.

And that's good, isn't it?

L takes a bite of his cake, taking a precious moment to savor it.

He busies himself, after finishing his cake, by making tea, Earl Grey. He can't make it as good as Watari but it's passable.

Once done, he makes the silent trip back to his room.

Raito has a peaceable expression on his lightly tanned face.

The insomniac settles his free hand in Raito's auburn hair, giving it a light tussle. Raito has soft hair. L bends low and gives it a light sniff, smelling the strawberries he loves so much.

He presses a soft kiss to the younger man's forehead and Raito gives a quiet sigh.

L smiles, a soft grin, more of an upward tug of the corners of his lips.

Slipping back into the bed, L settles his tea on the night stand and removes a book from the drawer.

He flips open the first page and licks the pads of his fingers, flipping through the pages until he reaches his spot.

L doesn't believe in folding the page corners and he's lost his book mark.

Taking a sip of his tea, he begins to read.

The whisper of the pages and the occasional clink of the tea cup on the saucer, is the only noise.

His free hand reaches out to clasp Raito's. The young man reacts almost instantly, gripping L's hand. L is almost startled, casting a look toward the boy.

The contrast in their hands, L's pale, almost sickly fingers, clasped with Raito's tan and healthy ones.

L sighs and lifts their entwined hands.

Pressing a kiss to Raito's knuckles, L inhales his scent before returning to his book.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Was it okay for a first attempt? It's more implied at this point but, oh well. We'll see what happens.

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~wirenoose


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, yes, i'm an idiot, I took this long to update. Rawr. Believe me, I'm beating myself up over it.

In my defense!

My family's really religious and according to them, even saying Hell, is bad, which, if you've ever spoken to me in real life, I swear just as easy as I breathe so...yes. Point is, I can't write guy on guy at my house, when my family's there. I caught a lucky break today because I've got the house to myself for a bit. So that's why you're getting this chapter.

Oh, yes: you're also getting this chapter due to these lovely people: **Sonizuen **for reviewing and following, **Cerulean Twin** for folowing, **thunderpants009** for reviewing and following and favoriting, **peddie-obsessed1.0 **for reviwing. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE! (If i forgot anyone, feel free to hate on me)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

It's still dark when Raito wakes up, he knows this because, for one, he can't see anything, and two, L is reading and drinking tea.

Oh, and he he's holding his hand.

"Did I wake you?" L asks.

Raito grins, and kisses L's knuckles.

"No, I don't think that my body has quite adjusted to this sleep pattern yet." Sitting up, the younger yawns.

L puts away his book and turns to Raito.

"Is something wrong?" Raito asks.

L just sighs and begins toying with the handcuff links with his free hand.

"I don't want you to be Kira." He says, sounding forlorn, and looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm not Kira." Raito insists.

This is a roundabout argument, L always brings it up at the worst times. 'I don't want you to be Kira' 'I'm not Kira' '-

"That remains to be proven."

"L, how many times do I have to tell you?" Raito cries, "I'm not Kira." He grips L's hands tighter, as if doing so will make the detective believe him.

"I know that, but if you are-"

"But I'm not!" In a gallant effort to force L to believe him, Raito takes L's pale face in his hands, something he's done before, and kisses him.

L's train of thought drops off, thinking only of the warm lips against his own.

This is how Raito always gets him.

They'll argue, smooch, then L is over it, submissive.

He hates to say it, but if Raito is Kira, then he's going to have a hard time sending him to his death.

When Raito feels returned pressure, he cups L's head and pushes him to the mattress, breaking for a moment's breath.

"Believe me now?"

"Maybe."

L rolls him onto his back, the chain tangling between their arms.

"You look tired." L says, placing kisses along Raito's jaw.

"Not used to the sleep schedule." The boy mumbles.

L rolls off him, carefully untangling the chain from their arms.

"What are you doing?" Raito tries not to whine. Truth be told, he wants to kiss L again.

There's something in the spindly, spidery, pale and cold detective that draws him in.

The only thing pushing him away is the fact that that same spindly, spidery, pale and cold detective, thinks he's a murderer.

"Raito-kun." L looks up, dark eyes glassy and guarded.

"Y-yeah?" thrown off slightly, Raito blinks quickly.

L's cold lips press to his, quickly, lightly, almost ghosting.

"I love you," he says, mere centimeters away, "I love Raito-kun."

* * *

They agree to sleep a mere half hour later, L holding his younger lover to him.

Raito's head lay next to his, even breathing like always. L had his arms around him. He sincerely hopes, with everything in him, that this lovely boy, is not Kira.

Because L loves Raito.

And L hates Kira.

Hates everything the murderer stands for.

Everything he's done.

L hates Kira.

But L loves Raito.

Pressing a kiss to his strawberry scented hair, L lets himself linger there for a moment, inhaling, before sighing.

L can't resist things that are strawberry scented.

Maybe he'll have to switch Raito's shampoo.

* * *

Hmm

Hmmmmm

Hm Hm Hm

Yeah, so, I don't know if I've mentioned but this is my first attempt at yaoi, officially, so I hope this doesn't turn out completely horrible. I'll tear my hair out for it but I'm trying my best here.

I've got a few ideas about what I want to do with this but I'm still kinda juggling some stuff around, we'll see what happens I guess.

Thank you guys so very very very much for giving this story a chance!

~wirenoose


	3. Chapter 3

Oh gods...don't hate me.

Don't hate me for posting a super short chapter and for taking this long to post it and for everything else. My gods, i'm a horrible person and I'm sorry.

I really am guys, my life's just been a little crazy lately, so I had to take a break for a bit. I'm still on break with my feather-ink account, I just felt I owed it to you guys to at least get the third chapter up.

So thanks to everyone who has waited, patiently or not, for this, you guys are the best!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

The next morning finds L waiting as Raito showers.

"L did you mess with my shampoo?" the young man shouts over the water.

"No."

"It smells different." L ties a knot in the chain.

"Maybe there is something wrong with Raito-kun's nose." L says.

"I don't think so, it smells like," Raito pauses and L can hear the soft sniffing noise he makes, "it smells like rain? And coconut?"

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary."

The conversation is dropped and L begins to try and untie the knot.

When Raito gets out of the shower, L unlocks the handcuffs long enough for the young man to put on a shirt.

"Has Raito-kun always been this vain?" he asks him, watching Raito brush out his hair.

"It's not vanity." he defends.

"Of course not." L muses, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"You should let me brush your hair." Raito says.

"I think not, Raito-kun, I like you, just not that much." The detective turns around before Raito can see his smile.

* * *

"Oh! Good morning Raito, Ryuzaki." Matsuda says happily.

L groans on the inside.

Why is the stupid man so happy in the morning?

L begins his morning ritual of dropping sugar cubes into his coffee and he ignores Raito's judgmental look.

"Ryuzaki, you really should start watching what you eat." Raito says.

"I've explained this before Raito-kun, I burn enough calories by thinking-"

"It's not weight that's the problem! You cold contract diabetes or something! You'll end up dying of an eating disorder if Kira doesn't kill you first."

L pauses, about to lick his spoon clean, and turns to Raito.

"That's an odd thing for Raito-kun to say." He says.

"We are _not_ back to his Ryuzaki, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Kira?"

"Enough times to make your percentage drop to zero."

The rest of the Task Force had been watching silently up until this point.

"I can't believe you! I-"

"_I _can't believe _you_." L says, cutting the young man off. "I am not the one under speculation, Raito-kun. All data and clues thus far lead up to you, this is a temporary lapse in available information."

Raito's face begins to grow red and he entertains the thought of smacking his love interest.

"This is ridiculous!" he says at last, having gotten the violent urge under control.

"Quite the contrary Raito-kun." the detective says, slowly stirring his cup of coffee, or was it more sugar by now?

"Alright you two, stop fighting!" Matsuda cries out before things escalate. "We have to catch Kira and sitting here arguing isn't going to get anything done!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to agree with Matsuda." Aizawa says, setting down his papers.

Everything is quiet for a few minutes before L turns in his chair to face his computer, noisily slurping his coffee, maybe just to make Raito angry.

* * *

Rawr, don't hate me, i know, it's nothing special.

To make up for it, when I get more time in my life for writing, I'll focus solely on this story okay?

Alrighty, thanks for reading Lovlies!

~wirenoose.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally up! I'm sorry it took so long guys. I'm so inexperienced when it comes to yaoi, so i'm very sorry.

This chapter is a bit short, yes, I know, again sorry but it took a while to write because I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with it.

But huge thanks to: **Sonizuen** who convinced me to try and up the fluff, so look forward to it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

L sits on the bathtub ledge as Raito angrily brushes his teeth.

"If Raito-kun keeps up his brushing like that, his gums will start to bleed." He says.

Sure enough, the young man spits blood infused saliva into the sink.

"It's not my fault I'm so mad at you."

"Well, the anger is your own emotions, so naturally it would by your fault." L says rather plainly.

"Ryuzaki, I find that you are the source of my anger." He says through clenched teeth.

L appears to ponder this for a moment before reaching a conclusion.

"Maybe you should simply learn how to control your emotions better. Do _I_ look angry to you?"

That seems to be Raito's final nerve and he snaps.

"That's because you don't show anything! Nothing! I don't even know what the hell you're thinking half the time! I can't tell when you're lying or telling the truth!" Hot tears begin to build up in Raito's eyes and L has to put himself in check for a moment.

"Raito-ku"

"No! I'm not finished yet." The young man says. "For all I know, _this_ could just as well be a vain plot to try to get me to admit to being something I'm not! I'm not Kira but you don't believe me! You always bring it up and, and how can I trust you, how can I believe what you say when you don't trust or believe me?"

Now done, Raito sinks to the floor, the chain jingling as he did so.

L slinks off the bathtub ledge to his side.

Cautiously he puts his arm around the young man's shoulder only to have him move away.

"Raito-kun?" he asks softly.

"I don't want to talk to you." Raito mutters, tucking his legs up to his chest and burying his face in his knees.

"Then don't talk to me, let me talk to you."

After a few moments of receiving no answer, L adjusts himself into his signature crouch and settles his hands on his knees.

"I love Raito-kun. He has to believe me when I say that. The only reason I ask that you're Kira is…"

L takes a breath and a moment to pull himself together.

This silence causes Raito to look up in curiosity, wondering why his love has stopped talking.

"Is what?" he asks.

"I don't want Raito-kun to be Kira, because that would mean that I was in love with a murderer. And I don't want that to be true. I want to believe Raito-kun but I have to be sure that he's not a murderer."

L looks him in the eye as he says it.

There is no reflective mirror-mirror look to his eyes, like always. L's eyes were always so reflective, they weren't windows.

"I don't want Raito-kun to be Kira because I hate Kira, and I love Raito-kun."

The young man stares for a moment.

In a single second, Raito has his arms around the detective, knocking him onto his back on the tile.

"Why didn't you say so?" He starts trailing kisses along L's jaw.

"When do I ever talk about what I feel on the inside?" L mutters, turning his head to give the auburn haired teen access to his neck.

"You should do it more." Raito says.

"Raito-kun?"

"Mmm, yes?"

"The tile is uncomfortable."

Raito chuckles, a sound L finds most adorable, and rolls off him, standing before helping him up.

The two fall onto the bed and L lays down on top of his young lover.

"Raito-kun?"

"What now?" Raito looks up from beneath him.

L leans down, hot breath ghosting over Raito's ear.

"I did change your shampoo."

* * *

Smiles? How'd I do? Acceptable hopefully?

I'll progress, trust me, it just takes a bit for me to get used to a certain type of writing, yes, I consider Yaoi to be a writing type.

Anyways, I don't really have much else to say so Ima sign off now.

Thanks for reading Lovelies!

~wirenoose


	5. Chapter 5

After almost a week's wait I have finally posted this chapter. Please don't hate me, I am working on Because I Said So, on my other account and to add to that, the story on my Inksty account and the ones I have on Wattpad and Archive and not to mention the hundred plus I'm working on the side so thank you to anyone left I guess, if anyone still reads this story, then you're a wonderful person!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

Raito leans on the counter as L makes his morning coffee.

The detective pauses a moment to rub the back of his neck.

"Stiff?" Raito asks.

"Holding you while you sleep is nice but it does cause a few cricks." L says, rolling his head.

Raito takes the few steps, placing himself behind the messy haired man, and settles his hands on his shoulder.

Carefully, he begins to knead L's muscles, working his fingers into the porcelain skin.

There are two thoughts in L's head right now.

One, Raito has a knack for massages.

Two, Kira could easily snap my neck, or strangle me right now.

So, L accepts the massage for a few seconds more before shrugging off Raito's hands.

"Later." He says, turning to cup the boy's cheek. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, L turns to pick up his coffee.

The jangle of the chain seems quiet today.

As they sit at their computers, organizing data, Watari's voice bubbles through the microphone.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"There's a problem with the snow pattern." The old man says.

L freezes and before Raito can respond, L unlocks his cuff, drags Raito to Mogi and attaches his cuff to the taller man's hand.

"Keep him with you."

L strides out of the room and all but runs once the door is shut.

* * *

He finds Watari in the camera room.

"What is this about?" he asks worriedly.

"I have just received word from Roger, something is wrong with Near." Watari says, taking off his glasses.

"What do you mean? When I left, he was in a perfectly stable condition." L is beginning to worry.

"He caught a bad virus, Roger assures me that Near will recover but they need to take him to a hospital."

_"I don't want to go L." Near whispers._

_"I know, but you have to, the doctors will help you." L holds his pseudo little brother and rocks him back and forth. Near is only five, he shouldn't have to deal with this._

_All it is is just a weak immune system but to L, Near might as well have a brain tumor._

_"Yeah Near, don't be a baby, tough it out." Mello nods resolutely and roughly ruffles Near's hair._

_Near gives him an angry look but his stormy eyes soften and he smiles._

_"Right, who else is gonna beat you in next week's test." He says quietly._

_Mello's face colors and Matt propels him from the room._

_"That wasn't very nice Near."_

_"I know, I had to get him out of here though."_

_"Why?"_

_"I have to be strong for Mello's sake, he can't know I'm weak."_

_Near falls asleep, and L waits for Mr. Wammy to arrive so they can take Near to the Hospital._

_Near hates hospitals, they make him cry._

"He can't, he hates hospitals." L says, falling into a crouch.

"He has to L, I know you want to be there for him but you have to focus on Kira right now. If this is going to affect your work, then I will tell Roger to sever all communications."

L breathes deeply and stands.

"Fine."

Mr. Wammy watches him go.

It's not that Near is in a life threatening situation, far from it really, he just gets sick so easily. And L is so protective of them, he thinks Near is dying.

Maybe he shouldn't have told L.

He already has so much to worry about.

* * *

L returns to the main investigation room as if nothing had happened, unlocks the cuff from Mogi's wrist and latches it back on his own before taking his seat.

"What was that all about?" Raito asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Due to a shift in snow patterns in the western hemisphere, I will be unable to collect a shipment of mine until the day after next." He lies smoothly.

Everyone but Raito believes him.

* * *

Okay! No! For anyone, who's read Because I Said So, this is nothing like what's up with Fay. Okay? Near just has a weak body. That was actually my first thought when I saw him in the anime, I thought he belonged in a hospital, I mean, come one, tell me he doesn't look like he's gonna keel over! So, yes, Near just gets sick easily and L's a sweet overprotective pseudo brother

Thanks Lovelies!

~wirenoose


End file.
